gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Armando Torres
Dominican- American |affiliations = Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers Luis Fernando Lopez Henrique Bardas Papi |vehicles = Black Cavalcade with metallic black chrome |businesses = Drug Wars Drug Dealing Weapon Dealing |voice = Jaime Fernandez |status = Alive |family = Unnamed mother }} Armando Torres is a main character and a friend in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Biography Background Armando and his constant companion Henrique Bardas, are two of Luis' oldest friends. The trio are said to have grown up together, gone to school together, and got in a lot of trouble together. While Luis has left Northwood for the success he found working with Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince, Armando and Henrique have remained in the barrio where they are still often found hustling on the streets of Northwood. With Luis not around as often, the trio has become a duo in which Armando fills the role of brains to Henrique's muscle. Armando can be seen to be slightly resentful of Luis' decision to work in nightclub business, feeling as if Luis has abandoned his origins and is trying to be something he's not. Events of "The Ballad of Gay Tony" Armando, along with Henrique, first appears when they try to get in the Maisonette 9 club, telling that they are Luis' friends, however, Dessie does not allow them to enter. Luis soon comes and drives Armando and Henrique to their home. Later, Armando and Henrique asking Luis to help them with a drug deal with a dealer known as Papi, and protect them in another drug deal, when another gang tries to steal the drugs vehicles. If Luis does not have a sniper rifle for one of Ray Bulgarin's missions, he will call Armando for a rifle. Also, Luis can call Armando during Rocco's mission, if he needs any weapons. He is still very loyal, however, to his old friend, selling him weapons from the back of his Black Cavalcade at 30% off normal prices as well as backup on certain missions. With the help of Luis, Henrique and Armando start a drug empire which they build up by ambushing drug convoys, stealing stashes and raiding deals. Armando's Arsenal Mission Appearances ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Corner Kids (Boss) *Clocking Off (Boss) *In the Crosshairs (If Luis is in need of a sniper rifle) *Party's Over (If Luis is in need of weapons) *Drug Wars (Boss) *Friendship Activities Trivia *Just like Little Jacob and Terry Thorpe, Armando will not retaliate if he is attacked by the player. *In Armando's Gun Van, there are three pistol slots. From right to left there is a Pistol, a Pistol .44, and one empty slot. It is unknown whether or not the Combat Pistol was supposed to be sold from this slot or not. It is never filled by any weapon at any point in the game. *Armando is one of a few characters without an entry in the LCPD database, despite having committed criminal acts and has served time in prison. *After buying weapons from him, it is possible to follow Armando's car. Armando will drive very recklessly and will drive to random places. *While in prison, Armando had a cellmate, who had three kids. Luis, and apparently several others, have accused Armando of having homosexual relationships with this man. *Armando is a smoker, which can be seen during the mission Clocking Off. It's a likely reference to the habits of Little Jacob, who likes to smoke marijuana, and Terry Thorpe, who is a heavy cigarette smoker. All three characters provide the protagonist with weapons. *If Luis doesn't have a sniper rifle for the mission In the Crosshairs, he will automatically call Armando and ask if he has any. Armando will then leave an advanced sniper for Luis under some scaffolding across the street from Drusilla's in Little Italy. *Armando's favorite radio station is The Beat 102.7. *Armando strikes a double-image with Hip-Hop artist Lloyd Banks. *Armando, unlike most other characters, does not wear a helmet while on a bike. This is also true for Henrique and Tony. *Armando and Henrique often like to poke fun at Luis for having a homosexual boss, saying things like; "Sorry Luis, but the strippers here are women, not men." *If Luis gets run over by Armando accidentally after purchasing weapons from him, he will suffer no injuries, though some blood spots may appear. *Armando appears in Guns in Liberty City Trailer (A Weazel News Report), selling weapons to a random pedestrian. *Sometimes when asking Henrique for a vehicle, he will comment that Armando gets "kind of clingy". *Armando's name translates from Spanish as "Building towers," which might reference his eventual drug empire with Luis and Henrique. *Armando has aspirations of becoming a father, as he will mention during the Drug Wars that he has saved some cash for his kid. Navigation de:Armando Torres es:Armando Torres fr:Armando Torres pl:Armando Torres Torres, Armando Torres, Armando Torres, Armando Torres, Armando Torres, Armando Category:Northwood Dominican drug dealers Category:Gangsters